


Ebb and Flow

by spacey_cadet



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Elias Bouchard in shades of green, M/M, Oh shit it’s lonely eyes, Peter Lukas in the grey, Someone name this poem for me, and only emptiness between, im destined to write poetry for tragic men, you’ve embarrassed me at the office Christmas party for the last time I want another divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacey_cadet/pseuds/spacey_cadet
Summary: A poem from Peter’s perspective
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Lonely eyes - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Ebb and Flow

Kiss me under serene skies,  
when your eyes are closed.  
Where we can both be warm,  
under darkness, free to be bold.

It won’t be all turbulent oceans,  
we won’t be washed in grey.  
We can write our own story,  
we don’t have to be afraid.

We ebb and flow and always return-  
I love you like salt loves the sea.  
But when I hold you now I know   
You’re to busy in love with destiny.

I was a fool to hold on to possibility,  
My fate to be longing but never belong.  
And so I fade away hoping that  
A memory of touch stays after I’m gone.


End file.
